The Night After
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: A quick, fluffy oneshot of Garrus and FemShep after their first night together. Rated M for mentions of sex.


It was late as Garrus sat up with a lot of different things on his mind. He was still reeling from the nights events and trying not to think about the coming suicide mission. A part of him still couldn't believe that he and Shepard "blew off steam" tonight, multiple times. Their clothes were still scattered across the floor through out her cabin. He looked down at her sleeping form, still naked but covered by the sheets of her bed. Garrus felt something welling up inside him. The sight of her made his heart race in ways he never felt before in his life. He suddenly saw her face scrunch up as if she were in pain and her hands balled into fists, grabbing the sheets under them. "Must be a nightmare..." He said to himself.

He grazed a talon lightly across her forehead to get the bangs out of her eyes and noticed how she relaxed just a little. So he gently ran a talon though her hair again. Her face relaxed even more. He whispered, "Shhhhhh... Don't worry. I'm here." Soothingly to her. Shepards hands relaxed as well and loosened their grip. Garrus was surprised he had such an effect on her and even more surprising was how happy it made him. His heart fluttered at the thought of her taking comfort from him. He suddenly had a vision of this scenario except her face was painted with the Vakarian Clan markings. He quickly tried to shake the thought out of his head. 'If we survive this then we'll see.' He thought to himself.

Shepard rolled over in her sleep and laid an arm over his lap, snuggling into his side with a contented smile on her her face. He went to brush the hair out of his eyes again when she sighed, "Garrus..." in her sleep. His hand froze. She was dreaming about him? Had this happened before tonight? He heard her groan before she suddenly sat up and wiped her eyes. "Hey. How long was I asleep?" She asked. Garrus finally snapped out of it. "Oh. um, not long. Just a couple of hours." He cleared his throat. "So..." He began. "Any good dreams?" Shepard smirked at him. "I talked in my sleep didn't I?" Garrus scratched the back of his neck. A habit of his for when he feels awkward or nervous. "Yeah. A little." Shepard laughed lightly. "I've always talked in my sleep for as long as I can remember." "You, uh, said my name. You seemed happy." Shepard leaned against him. "Well to be honest it didn't start out good. It was pretty bad actually. But suddenly it changed to something VERY good." Garrus wrapped her arms around her. "What was it about? The good part. I assume the nightmare was the usual." He asked. Shepard nodded and then blushed a little. "Do I really need to say it?" It took a moment before he realized what she meant. "Wait- Oooohh." Garrus chuckled. "Perhaps you do have a turian fetish." "Never said I didn't, did I? Speaking of. I was wondering something." He turned his head to look at her. "Lay it on me, as you humans say." He said. Shepard sighed. "Well, you told me about your old Commander and how you "settled things." Reach and flexibility?" Garrus nodded. Shepard continued. "Was it serious? When I was gone, did you talk with her at all?" "Where is this coming from?" Shepard shrugged and Garrus sighed.

"I admit I get messages from her occasionally but it was never serious." "Was there anyone else?" She asked him. "I had a couple of, what do you humans call it? One night stands? That was when I was Archangel though. To be honest, I was still mourning you and tried to find happiness in the wrong places. Mostly bars and one street corner." Shepards eyes widened. "Wait... You hired a hooker?!" She exclaimed. Garrus looked away in embarrassment. "Like I said, I was mourning you." Shepard smiled softly up at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Shepard said and then scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I need a shower." She said and then gave Garrus a mischievous smirk. "Wanna help me get clean?" He chuckled and got up. "Oh of course but you have to get dirty first." Shepard took his hand and led him towards the bathroom. "You can help with that too." She said. She giggled as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her lips and shut the door.


End file.
